Shady Plum Park/3
Hallelujah and Mary Hallelujah Weston: ''' She sat down on the top of a tree and looked at the park. She had taken a huge risk coming here all alone, she never came out during dayligh, but what other choice did she have, she hadn't found someone to foster of her until she build her house. '''Mary O'Connor: I walked around, not paying attention to my surroundings, while studying lyrics to a song. I wanted to be famous one day, but I had a long way to go before that happened. Hallelujah Weston: '''She had been studying. She hadn't been able to go to Foxfire this year because of her search for a temporary home, but she was confident she'd make it next year. Her books dropped and she cursed. She saw a girl studying a paper and yelled "Hey, would you mind getting my books please?" She suddenly became very contious of her ghostly pale skin and her white blond hair, she new the girl would be creeped out. '''Mary O'Connor: I jumped, dropping my paper. "Oh! Um...I...uh...sure, I guess?" Dude. She looked creepy. I grabbed my paper, and picked up her books. " Uh...here, I guess. " I said, watching her every move. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Thanks" I mutter as I lean in to get my books. The sun hits me and I jump as the pain sears into my skin. I fall of the tree and into the sunlight screaming like a mainiac. '''Mary O'Connor: I jump in front of her, blocking the sun. "Are you like a vampire or something?" I asked, remembering some of the human books I had read. Hallelujah Weston: '''She laghed "No, I'm albino, so my skin is super sensetive to sunlight" she said carefully moving back to the tree. '''Mary O'Connor: "Ah. Okay. I'm Mary." I said, folding the page with the lyrics and stuffing it in my pocket. Hallelujah Weston: '''"I'm Hallelujah" I said from under the shady tree. '''Mary O'Connor: "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing her stuff, curiously. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Studying for Foxfire" I say "I didint get to go this year, but I plan to go the next time a spot opens up". '''Mary O'Connor: "Is it bad that I'm thinking about ending Foxfire like 4 years early?" I asked. Hallelujah Weston: '''I laugh "Thats for you to decide" I say, I suddently notice the paper she had in her pocket "Whats that?" I ask her. '''Mary O'Connor: "Oh. It's lyrics for a human song called There's a hero by Billy Gilman. It makes me think of my dad. I want to start a career with singing and then I'll probably sing this one. " I looked off into the distance, remembering my dad. Hallelujah Weston: '''"Maybe I could help you" I say "I'm a Beguiler, so I'm a pretty good singer" I start to hum a human song by Florance, "Sky full of song". I try not to put her in a trance but after I finish I could tell I already did. '''Mary O'Connor: I drop on me knees and clutch my forehead. Something weird going on. I shook my head several times till I was back to normal. I looked up at her. " D.....did you just..... " I stopped. That sounded rude. "Nevermind." Hallelujah Weston: '''She droped down beside her "I'm so sorry" she said helping her stand up "I need to control that" '''Mary O'Connor: "It's okay. It takes practice. Do you need help studying?" I asked. Mary O'Connor: '''"I'm fine! Since I'm a kinda powerful shade, I can put some sorta wall around my head like telepaths do so I don't think it will happen again. I just have to strengthen my shield. " '''Mary O'Connor:n"b Yup! And if your very sensitive to light, I might be able to use my shadows to help! So I think we might make awesome friends! " I grinned at the thought of having a friend. Mary O'Connor: '''I grinned. "Awesome! Shall we see if my shadows work?" '''Mary O'Connor: '''I stretched my hands out, letting the shadows pour onto her. "Is it working?" I asked. '''Mary O'Connor: '''I let most of the shadows fall off, and ran over. "Hallelujah!!!! Speak to me!!!!! Are you all right?????" '''Mary O'Connor: "You don't look okay. And I should probably find somewhere to." Mary O'Connor: "No. A year ago, something started a fire at my house. No one knows the cause. But I got trapped, so Dad came in, grabbed me and brought me out. I barely survived. And I still have a few scars, but Dad? He didn't make it. And that's why this song, "I said, pulling out the lyrics." Means so much to me. Because Dad's my hero. I've been alone since he died. Mom kicked me out, blaming me for Dad's death. Told me to NEVER come back unless I found a way to bring him back. " I looked away. Mary O'Connor: I smiled. "With you?" Mary O'Connor: "Of course I do! One, you're my friend. Two, I hate being alone. Three, I get these awful nightmares when I'm alone." Mary O'Connor: "Any ideas where would be a good place?" I asked, scanning the area. Mary O'Connor: "Umm....how about a tree?" Mary O'Connor: "Race you!" I raced towards the tree, channeling all my energy in to my legs.( Mary O'Connor: I leaned against the tree, grinning at her. "What took you so long? I've been here for hours!" Mary O'Connor: "Hmm...I guess you're right. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Cause I am. In fact, I could eat a COW!!! Not that I would. I mean G.R.O.S.S! " I wrinkled my nose. Mary O'Connor: "Sure! I can pay for a small meal." Mary O'Connor: I grabbed her hand. "We shall." Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Shady Plum Park Archives